The present invention relates generally to scripting tools, and, more particularly to a scripting tool whose operation and user interface are based upon a definition file.
Scripts are a series of commands which are executed by a program called an interpreter. Each time the interpreter executes a script, the interpreter converts each script command into series of operations and functions which may be executed by a processor, and then causes the processor to execute the series of operations and functions. As a result of the interpreter converting the script each time the script is executed, scripts tend to execute more slowly than compiled programs. However, if a script is modified, then the change will be effected the next time the interpreter executes the script. With a compiled program, the program would have to be recompiled before the change would take effect. As a result, scripts tend to be easier and quicker to modify than compiled programs.
One environment in which the ease of script modification is advantageous is in the testing of computer devices such as SCSI host adapters, and SCSI devices. For example, a technician may desire to see how the computer device responds to slightly different parameters. By using scripts, the technician may quickly modify the script with the different parameters and re-execute the script to see how the computer device responds.
While scripts provide a technician with a quick way of testing computer devices, scripting systems have historically suffered from a variety of problems. For example, script writing has historically required a technician which is not only fluent in the scripting language but also is quite knowledgeable about parameter ranges which are supported by the device under test. Moreover, scripting systems especially for testing SCSI devices have historically been limited to computer devices having similar characteristics. In particular, scripting systems have historically utilized low level device specific interfaces in order to test the computer device. As a result, each new computer device requires a new scripting systems be developed or purchased. Moreover, prior scripting systems did not provide an easy mechanism for the technician to determine exactly how the computer device responded to a given command of a test script.
In light of the above problems suffered by scripting systems, there is clearly a need for a scripting tool which (i) provides an environment that eases the writing of scripts, (ii) may be used to test a variety of computer devices, and (iii) provides a technician with a mechanism to determine how a computer device responds to a given command of a test script.